Let The Rain Fall
by caribbeanteller
Summary: a quick oneshot! couple: rearobread and reaviewsummary: i can't really say what..


**Let The Rain Fall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**This is a simple one shot, I was looking at the rain and it popped into my head.**

**----**

**The main room of the was at its usual noise level, BB and Cyborg cussing over remote or controller, Starfire singing weird alien songs and cooking up a batch of disfigured purple goo, and, Robin typing away at the Titans main computer searching for Slade leads. Raven sighed at the usual and very boring scene.**

**She grabbed her jacket; she was in casual wear, shirt and jeans. She then slid the hood of the jacket over her head; "hey you guys, I'm going out for a while!" she called.**

**No answer.**

**She sighed 'like they care?' and turned her heel and walked to the elevator. She clicked the down button, and walked in when the doors had opened, she turned and as the doors closed a faint, "We'll call if there's trouble" came from the leader.**

**Raven walked down the rocky path of the island. She gazed up at the slowly darkening sky, not because of the sun, but because huge, grey clouds loomed overhead, the day was just right. A drizzle started to pour down, it felt cold on her skin, she was then standing on the edge of the rocky shore, Raven sat on a flat rock and listening to the rough waves crash against it.**

**It was like the ocean was calling to her and her eyes closed and she stood there still.**

**Back at the Tower**

**Robin entered the last bit of information and stretched out his arms and walked over to the huge windows of the main room. He looked at the grey clouds and noticed a few flashes of light in between them. ' Looks like a storm' he thought. **

**The clouds then burst and the rain came down with great force. This caught Robin of guard, and caused his gaze to look straight, and out between each moving grey, he made out the figure of Raven. Soaked head to toe. ' IS SHE CRAZY?'**

**Robin turned foot and jumped over to the coat rack. "Be right guys!" robin grabbed his coat and bolted down the stairs. "Dude. Where's the fire?" came BB's voice after his footsteps fainted.**

**Robin hopped over each rock and ran in the blinding rain. "RAVEN!" He called; the rain pushed him back with every step and the wind howled. It was like a mini-hurricane, no, it was. **

**Raven sat surrounded in the dark aura, Robin could make out the tears running over tears. Were Raven's powers strong enough to could control the weather, by looks of it, Robin guessed so. "Raven." he whispered. Slowly her face turned to him and her eyes was surrounded in the pain and the sadness of her heart. **

"**Robin.."**

**The rain howled again, and a thick force of lightning, brightened the sky, like day, and faded just a quickly. Raven got up and walked over him, Robin felt frozen as her purple eyes stared into his eyes, her cold shivering hand brushed his cheek, this feeling made his body tense and then soften as her hand became warm. **

**The stood staring at each other, the weather calmed a bit and the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks broke the silence. "Robin…what are you doing out here?" she asked softly. Robin regained his control as she said his 'name', he then reached into his coat and pulled out an umbrella and opened it over them. **

"**I came for you", he whispered and his voice shivered from the cold air.**

**Raven slid her hands on the handle with his, "Thank you"**

**The walked back slowly and as the Tower came closer in view, the rain slowed down to their pace, everything felt slow and the sun lit the sky red as it neared the end of the day. Robin tightened his grip over raven's hands, "you ok now?" he asked. **

**Raven stopped, "ra-."Her lips against his then cut him off. Their hands loosened and the umbrella bounced down on the rocky ground, Robin slid his arms around her and Raven held him by cheeks, not hard and but tickling against his face. **

**They parted and Raven smiled at him, " I guess so," she answered. Robin smiled at her and held in a small chuckle, he hugged her and Raven rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," he said. Raven felt her heart skip a beat, and buried her head in his chest, "I love you always" she whispered out.**

**THE END!**

**Was it good? Review please! Sorry if my story might of went fast! **

**RAVENxROBIN FOR LIFE: 3 (oh well)**


End file.
